


Breathing Under Water

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Lust, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mild Smut, Past Lives, Touching, wish verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Dean/Sam, in the wish verse, sometimes there’s phantom pain in Sam’s back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Under Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



They’re both nude, their cloths wildly thrown around the motel room. Sam’s beautiful face is flushed, cheeks rosy and warm as he possessively kisses his brother. Dean’s so turned on he can barely think straight, caught up in the sensuality of passion and love and lust. When Sam bites into the skin by his collarbone, all the blood in Dean’s body shoots down south between his thighs. 

He lets Sam shove him up against the wall and press against him as they kiss, every touch of their lips feeling like tingling sparks on Dean’s lips, causing his knees to feel weak; with Sam’s hand between his legs touching him, stroking slow and lazy, slicking his palm; Dean moans when he tastes Sam’s lips, so sweet like honey. 

His brother’s hand leaves the space down south, teasing him and Dean groans pitifully, before a lustful breathy groan leaves his lips as Sam hands roam over his body, sliding up his chest, nails scratching lightly. 

Dean loved the feel of Sam’s hands caressing every inch of his bare body, how they were strong and also gentle, tickling him to make him giggle before his palms slide back down between his legs to grope him and make him moan. 

Dean allows his brother to kiss him breathless before he takes over control, he grabs Sam and turns him around, pushes him up against the wall. Sam lets him own the moment, standing still and shivering as Dean leans close, pressing himself tightly against Sam’s back and letting his brother feel his arousal as he grinds against him. “Don’t move.” It’s a warning or maybe an order; Sam’s not sure, but he obeys his big brother. 

Dean mouths at the back of Sam’s neck, leaves little kitten kisses that make Sam shiver, has his eyes rolling up in his head. Sam doesn’t move as Dean kisses his way down his back, kissing tender and loving, and Dean smirks as he feels Sam tremble. When Dean gets to the dip of Sam’s waist and kisses there, caressing his lower back softly, he startles when his brother suddenly jerks and cries out in pain, slightly pulling away from him. 

“Sammy? You alright, baby boy?” His hand hovers over the spot, his brow crinkled in concern. 

Sam is silent; something in that feeling seems strangely familiar. He’s felt this sensation before, both when he’s with Dean and when he’s alone; sometimes there’s a phantom pain in his back, white hot and crippling, the most intense ache he’s ever felt.

It’s accompanied by the sound in his mind of Dean screaming, “Sam, look out!”, and he can almost feel rain droplets on his face and mud on his knees, can almost see Dean run to him, his brother’s eyes wide with fear. 

The white hot pain burns in his back as Dean pushes the hair out of his eyes, sorrowfully rambling “Look at me, Sam. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, alright? Sammy? Sam! Listen to me. We're going to patch you up, okay? You'll be as good as new. I'm gonna take care of you, okay? I'm going to take care of you. I've got you, because that's my job, right? Watching after my pain in the ass little brother?” Something akin to heartbreak is heard in his big brother’s voice as he collapses into a pair of strong arms that hug him tightly. 

The feeling only lasts for a few seconds then it’s gone. It doesn’t happen very often therefore Sam shrugs it off as a simple back spasm and false thoughts, nothing to worry about. He doesn’t wish to ruin the loving moment he shares with his brother, he pushes away every thought other than Dean. 

He pulls Dean up and kisses him, reassuring his brother that he’s alright. As Dean hugs him and kisses his temple, whispers, “I love you Sammy,” the younger Winchester can almost smell the scent of fresh crisp rain. 

♥END♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/76004.html?thread=17642212#/t17642212)


End file.
